pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction: Time, Space, and Peace
Fanficiton: Time, Space, and Peace is a fanfic created by Stampy Cat Fangirl, and is the sequel to Pookie Fanfic: I Thought You Were My Friend. It is about Penny's life as she grows up and graduates high school. A mysterious figure appears somewhere in the CPU. But who is it? That new girl is up to no good. Chapter 1: Moving Away "Penny, darling, hurry! We're leaving now!" "Yeah Mom, I know! Just let me get my iObject HD Laptop." After the events of her childhood, Penny left the past events behind, and grew up to later be adopted. Her little wista, Natalie, waddled behind Penny. "Wait for mwe!" She cried. "I still have two pwick up my box of toys!" Natalie was only a little 3 year old, but her hair was CRAZY long. The tips of her hair were silver gray and sparkled in the sunlight. Penny sometimes envied her, since she, herself, was just a normal biggy, with long red hair, blue eyes, and tanish skin, and no freckles at all. (Lel I don't know why I put that.) After a bunch of packing and struggling, the car sped off the street. Penny looked back at her home before it disappeared in the distance. When they passed the plaza, the petshop gave her an instant flashback. Trying to block it out, she looked away and focused on her iPod. The car drove to the left, and they were on the freeway. To start a new future. A new beginning. Chapter 2: The New House "Wista? Wista?! WISTA!!!" Natalie screamed as she shook Penny awake. "Natalie darling, don't wake up Penny. It is is very rude." Her Mumu said sternly. "I sowwy, Penny. I weally am! I was just really excited! We're almost to our new igwu!" Natalie exclaimed, bouncing in her car seat. Penny's eyes flew up. "WHAT?!" She screamed. She started bouncing off the walls like a toddler who got a new toy. The Dudu laughed and said, "Calm down, Penny. We are still in the car," "Oh, right." Penny calmed down, but could not keep herself from bouncing on her seat with excitement. Even though she was a biggy, Penny still acted like a pookie sometimes. She looked out the window. They were passing by their new neighborhood, with happy smiling people waving at them. The car pulled up the driveway, and Penny sprang out and rushed into the house fast than a cheetah. Natalie followed her close behind, before she wandered off to the backyard. Penny couldn't help herself smiling. The past is in the past. She has a new beginning. Penny sighed and pushed her boxes of stuff into her room. She was allowed to decorate it anyway she liked now that she was responsible enough. She could over hear Natalie whining, "Why does SHE get to decorate her room by herself and I can't?" There was already a bed and a window with pink curtains. Penny quickly changed the sheets into one with pink and red dots. She opened the curtains to give some light. The sunlight came in and lighted up the entire room. She pushed her drawer next to her bed, and then pushed her desk against the wall, opposite where the bed was. There was still a lot of space in her room, and Penny began to think that this room was meant for two penguins. She pushed all of her boxes into the remaning space and began unpacking those. She put a picture of her family onto her drawer, but when she came to a picture with her and her long lost traitor friend, she slammed it back into the box. Her hand became clenched into a fist. "Why did I bring this with me?" She thought. Her fist was so tight her nails were beginning to dig into her palm. She tried to brush off the feeling and began putting blankets on her bed and set up a pillow. Chapter 3: Exploring Though Penny was the first to get in the house, she still barely saw all of it. The only room she got a good look at was her room. The house was technically three stories high- If you count the secret basement Penny found. She was walking around in the hallway when she encountered a door leading to the hallway closet. Strangely, behind the rack was another door. Penny began to freak out and screaming, "MOM! WHY IS THERE A DOOR BEHIND THE CLOSET RACK?" Her Mom rushed over right away. "What door?" She asked before spotting it. "I don't know, honey." Penny's mom opened the door, revealing a staircase. As they walked down, it was revealed to be a basement. But it wasn't all broken down. Surprisingly, it was filled with light, and there was a fire place with nice clean couches around it. The floor was somehow marble. Penny began calling this the secret "den" ever since. ~ Natalie liked playing in the den. She moved her stuffed animals, brought a toy table, and played tea party. Penny moved her bookcase down by the couches and often read or played on her laptop. Their mother would sew here, and their father would do what he does- snore on the couch all day. It was like a place where every family member had what they liked. "Hey mom, when am I going to Fandom High?" Penny asked as she tossed to salad gracefully. "Tomorrow, get ready for the big day!" Her mom replied and cut up some more carrots in to little pieces. Penny smiled and thought of the big day. She couldn't wait to make new friends, learn new things, and so much more. It wasn't like another traitor would ruin everything. Her mom continued to cut the carrots before the soup was ready, and then she carefully put the carrots into the broth and the smell drifted into the air. Penny smiled again. It was good to be home. Penny grabbed a butter knife and began spreading butter on some warm, crispy, fresh bread as her mother set the soup on the table to cool, and then put the salad on the table. Penny suddenly realized that it was a new school- What if no one liked her? She blew away the thought. "Never mind, it probably won't happen." She thought, but it still lingered in her mind. When the meal was finished, Natalie and their father began eating right away. Category:Fanfictions Category:By Stampy